


At Sunset

by letshiyori



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Eddie Kaspbrak Doesn't Know, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, POV Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Tries to Confess, Richie Tozier is a Little Coward, Romantic Fluff, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshiyori/pseuds/letshiyori
Summary: Richie Tozier estava se afundando nos próprios e secretos sentimentos por Eddie Kaspbrak. O último ano escolar está se encerrando, e Richie não quer ir embora da cidade sem que Eddie saiba a verdade.E Eddie queria saber. Richie queria contar. O que impedia que as palavras saíssem de sua boca? Eles estavam sozinhos, ninguém poderia ouvir, e Richie acreditava - ele esperava, rezava por isso - que Eddie não o odiaria caso não sentisse o mesmo, o que era bem provável. A amizade dos dois só cresceu com os anos, e eles se aproximaram ainda mais. Era de conhecimento geral que Richie e Eddie eram melhores amigos. Talvez Eddie até soubesse.Os dois olharam para a frente, mais uma vez o pôr do sol aquecendo suas peles de forma fraca, enquanto ele sumia no horizonte.Que outro melhor momento para contar a Eddie do que o momento exato em que o sol está há pouquíssimos minutos de desaparecer completamente, quando o céu é uma mistura de laranja, rosa e roxo?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey!  
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic nesse site, então se tiverem erros eu peço perdão, ainda estou aprendendo a usar as ferramentas daqui. Ela também será postada em outras plataformas, como o Wattpad e o Spirit, então caso a vejam por lá, é de minha própria autoria mesmo.
> 
> Alguns pequenos avisos:  
> * Eu não li o livro (tô começando agora), então a fanfic foi baseada nos filmes de 2017 e 2019. EU não sou uma expert no universo de IT, mas amo tanto esse casal que não pude deixar de escrever.  
> * Utilizei de alguns termos em inglês, espero que não se incomodem. Esses termos são, em maioria: trashmouth e losers.  
> * Beverly se mudou poucos dias depois do ocorrido no fim do primeiro filme, os outros continuaram na cidade e juntos.  
> * Mike estuda em outra escola.  
> * Os garotos têm algumas aulas juntos, e outras não.  
> * No início, eles ainda têm 17, mas fazem 18 no decorrer da fanfic (como são poucas as cenas narradas, só o importante pro plot, eu optei por deixar de fora os aniversários).
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem!

O sol sumia ao longe, as cores do céu em uma mistura de laranja, vermelho e rosa ao que a noite se aproximava.   
  
A imagem sempre tirava o fôlego de Richie, e ele não cansava de vê-la todos os dias. A sensação que assolava seu peito nunca era igual. Mesmo sendo parecida, sempre tinha algo a mais. Naquele fim de tarde, especificamente, o seu algo a mais era _o_ algo a mais.  
  
Richie tirou os olhos do céu para focalizar Eddie em seu campo de visão. Eddie estava sentado ao seu lado, um pouco mais a frente, com a atenção total no pôr do sol para não notar que Richie o encarava com tanta intensidade, tentando guardar na memória cada sarda delicada que se espalhava pela bochecha de Eddie, ou a pequena e sutil curva que seus lábios faziam enquanto ele sorria para a natureza. Richie gostaria de saber como seria tocar essa mesma curva com os próprios lábios, e fazia tempo. Eles tinham 17 anos agora, beirando os 18, e ainda assim Richie não conseguia encontrar coragem suficiente para deixar Eddie saber sobre seus sentimentos.  
  
– É... _lindo_. É muito lindo. - Eddie suspirou após um longo tempo em silêncio, apoiando as mãos atrás do corpo para se inclinar um pouco, ficando mais perto de Richie.  
  
Richie queria dizer que o tom alaranjado da luz do sol ao se pôr deixava a pele de Eddie dourada, fazendo-o parecer o mais belo dos deuses. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos contra a grama verde na qual sentavam, tentando conter o impulso gritante de seu corpo para tocar no do amigo.  
  
– O mais bonito... - murmurou, os olhos ainda presos na figura menor ao seu lado, mas ele logo pigarreou ao ver Eddie virando a cabeça em sua direção com questionamento, o cenho franzido. – O-O lugar. Eu quis dizer. O pôr do sol aqui nessa colina. É o mais bonito dos lugares pra se ver.  
  
A expressão de Eddie suavizou e ele assentiu em concordância. Richie suspirou aliviado por um segundo, mas não conseguia relaxar. Esse era seu lugar secreto, para onde sempre vinha quando não estava saindo com seus amigos, em qualquer momento, tanto quando se sentia triste quanto quando apenas precisava de um espaço e tempo sozinho. Ele nunca tinha trazido ninguém até ali, mas tinha pensado.  
  
Quando encontrou o lugar, aos 15 anos, a primeira coisa que veio em mente foi que Eddie adoraria aquilo. E ele adoraria mostrá-lo, mas tinha o sonho de que, quando fossem até ali juntos, pudessem estar deitados na grama com seus dedos entrelaçados, e as bocas muito ocupadas para elogios à paisagem. Entretanto, nem tudo é como desejado, e Richie era um covarde. Aquele cenário nunca passaria de um bom sonho que o faria acordar com um sorriso no rosto, mas um aperto no peito.  
  
O tempo, porém, estava se esgotando. Só restava mais o restante daquele ano escolar antes que fossem para a universidade, e aquele era um assunto há muito discutido no grupo. Todos queriam deixar a cidade, sem exceção - principalmente por conta de toda a experiência traumática que tiveram em Derry, a coisa com o palhaço do mal e o bullying constante -, mas cada um desejava uma universidade diferente, e isso era normal. Era normal que Richie não fosse ver mais, ao menos por um bom tempo, Bill, Ben, Mike e Stan, e ele tinha isso resolvido em seu âmago. Já não via Beverly desde que ela se mudou com a tia. Amava seus amigos com todo o coração, mas eles teriam que se separar cedo ou tarde, era o que sempre acontecia, então estava... bem, mais ou menos pronto. Mas Richie não podia conter sua mente adolescente de sonhar em levar Eddie consigo, como os casais de filmes colegiais que ingressavam na mesma universidade e dividiam um quarto. O único problema era que eles não eram um casal, então Eddie estava há dias falando sobre a universidade de Nova York, enquanto Richie já tinha quase 100% de certeza que iria para a da Califórnia, em Los Angeles.  
  
E Richie não conseguia mesmo relaxar. Era por isso que tinha trazido Eddie ali. Precisava contar, ele não queria perder a oportunidade de ter algo com o garoto antes de se afastarem, e quem sabe, talvez, apenas _talvez_... ainda não houvesse chance para um futuro juntos, caso as coisas terminassem da melhor maneira?   
  
– Você anda estranho, trashmouth. Digo, mais que o normal. E não falou merda desde que chegamos. Eu pude experienciar uma boa hora de silêncio sem você dizer que quer comer minha mãe. Isso é um record! Eu e Stan vamos dar uma festa sobre isso. A faixa principal que vamos pendurar vai dizer “Richie Trashmouth Tozier _finalmente_ calou a boca”.

  
Richie revirou os olhos, mas abriu um sorriso no canto da boca.  
  
– Ha-ha, você é tão engraçado, Eds. - a ironia era clara.  
  
E era agora que Eddie dizia “ _não me chama de Eds_ , porra”, mas ele apenas ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder com um:  
  
– Mas você é. O tempo todo. É bizarro. Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?  
  
Richie piscou seus grandes olhos por trás das lentes grossas de seus óculos. Eddie acabou de admitir que Richie era engraçado? O coração do maior quase pulou para fora do peito com algo tão simples, mas que significava muito vindo de Eds. Afinal, tudo que Richie queria era ver Eddie sorrindo.  
  
Eddie queria saber. Richie queria contar. O que impedia que as palavras saíssem de sua boca? Eles estavam sozinhos, ninguém poderia ouvir, e Richie acreditava - ele esperava, rezava por isso - que Eddie não o odiaria caso não sentisse o mesmo, o que era bem provável. A amizade dos dois só cresceu com os anos, e eles se aproximaram ainda mais. Era de conhecimento geral que Richie e Eddie eram melhores amigos. Talvez Eddie até soubesse... Dizem que os mais próximos de nós sempre sabem, não é?   
  
Richie cruzou as longas pernas, encarando as próprias mãos magras sobre o colo. Ouviu um ruído suave indicando que Eddie estava se ajeitando ao seu lado, e quando Richie ergueu o olhar, o amigo estava de frente para ele, também com as pernas cruzadas, mas com os cotovelos sobre as coxas enquanto se inclinava na direção de Richie. Eles estavam impossivelmente perto, perto como nunca estiveram antes. E ele era tão, _tão_ lindo, seu Eddie, que olhá-lo de perto era como ver cada traço feito pelo artista sobre um quadro. Eddie parecia alarmado, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que tinha ultrapassado um limite de espaço pessoal, mas ele apenas soltou uma risada curta e nervosa e se afastou um pouquinho, endireitando a coluna.  
  
Richie tomou fôlego. Ele abriu a boca, as palavras já se formando, quando o alarme do relógio de Eddie apitou, quebrando de forma estridente o silêncio. Richie quase deu um pulo pelo susto, de tão imerso no momento, e Eddie gargalhou da cara dele enquanto desligava o alarme. Quando tinham 14 anos, quando ele tocava, indicava que era hora de remédio, mas Eddie tinha descoberto das mentiras de sua mãe, e não os tomava mais. Entretanto, ele ainda tinha toque de recolher, ao qual obedecia estritamente em uma tentativa de amenizar os ânimos da mãe para quando fosse partir para a universidade.   
  
A chance de hoje fora perdida, e Richie sabia quando viu Eddie levantando e batendo as mãos contra o shorts para limpar a sujeira. Ele estava frustrado, tão frustrado que ficou de cabeça baixa, os ombros tensos no lugar, até Eddie se manifestar.  
  
– Uh, Richie? Você vai ficar? Eu realmente preciso ir, ent... - foi interrompido antes que pudesse concluir.  
  
– O quê? E deixar a sra. K esperando? Nunca! Eu e ela temos planos para essa noite, queremos testar umas coisinhas novas, então se você ouvir barulho, sou só eu, sendo um deus do sexo. - Richie levantou em um pulo, já com seu meio-sorriso brincalhão no rosto, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Eddie enquanto afundava a mão livre no bolso.  
  
– Beep-beep, Richie! Você é nojento, argh! - Eddie resmungou, empurrando Richie, que riu alto, desvencilhando-se do corpo menor e andando ao seu lado.  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao carro de Richie. Eddie ligou o rádio, como sempre fazia, e Richie sorriu. Ele amava a dinâmica que tinham. Quando pararam em frente à casa de Eddie, o mesmo deu um aceno rápido para Richie, acompanhado de um sorriso que tirou o ar dos pulmões do maior, e desceu do carro.

– Obrigado por me mostrar aquele lugar. Eu gostei muito.  
  
Richie seguiu Eddie com o olhar até que ele sumisse dentro da própria casa. Bateu a cabeça contra o banco, esticando as mãos contra o volante enquanto deixava um grunhido frustrado escapar.  
  
– Droga, Eds...

~

Richie nunca mais conseguiu uma oportunidade tão boa quanto a daquele dia. Os dois não saíram mais sozinhos, seus amigos sempre acompanhando, o que impedia ainda mais que Tozier desembuchasse.

Era quase regra, os losers saíam da aula, e caso não tivessem muita lição de casa ou trabalho, todos se juntavam na saída da escola, iam para a casa de Richie – já que seus pais mal paravam em casa, e quando estavam não se importavam o suficiente para se fazerem notar – e passavam a tarde conversando e se divertindo. Mike sempre aparecia um pouco depois, e ficava até o entardecer.

Nesses dias, Eddie e Richie agiam como sempre. Provocavam um ao outro, xingavam um ao outro, discutiam por tudo e nada, mas sempre com bastante contato físico e um sorriso de Richie. Stan quase não tinha mais paciência para eles, revirava os olhos a cada nova discussão, e uma vez Richie jurava tê-lo ouvido murmurar algo como “ _não consigo entender esses dois, se se odeiam tanto, como podem ser tão grudados? Parecem um casal de velhos_ ” para Bill um dia desses.

Para ser justo, era um pensamento compreensível. Esse não é o tipo de atitude que se tem com seus amigos, mas Richie não conseguia evitar. Quanto mais gostava de Eddie, mais o provocava. Era como se quisesse manter uma barreira entre eles, como se tivesse medo do que pudesse acontecer caso baixasse sua guarda. Porque suas piadas, que muitas vezes passavam dos limites, eram uma maneira de se proteger. Não deixar que ninguém visse por trás da máscara seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Porque ninguém podia saber. Ninguém podia saber de seus problemas com seus pais, do quanto aquilo o afetava, e muito menos sobre sua sexualidade. Richie já tinha visto mais de um homossexual ser espancado nas ruas, mais de um cartaz de anúncio de morte de mais de um garoto por ser uma _bicha_. Ele já era constantemente provocado e perseguido pelos valentões do colégio, seu nome já era escrito nas paredes do banheiro masculino relacionado a chupar pau, imagine se eles soubessem que é verdade? Que Richie gosta de garotos, e não garotas.

O pensamento era o suficiente para que a pele pálida de Richie se arrepiasse e perdesse um pouco de cor, e que sua concentração se perdesse. Quando isso acontecia, Richie ficava em silêncio, olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse seus amigos. Tentava evitar pensar em qual seria a reação deles, porque embora os amasse e fossem como irmãos, não tinha como prever suas reações. Nesses momentos, Eddie era quem geralmente notava a forma alheia como o amigo se encontrava, e era ele que se arrastava até Richie, onde quer que estivessem, e tentava distrair sua atenção sem fazer perguntas.

Uma vez, enquanto todos conversavam em roda no quarto de Ben, Richie se encostou contra a parede em um canto e ali ficou por alguns minutos, os pensamentos ansiosos parecendo corroer seus neurônios, até Eddie se sentar ao seu lado de repente, encará-lo com aqueles malditos e adoráveis olhos castanhos, e posicionar a HQ que lia entre seus corpos, para que Richie pudesse ler com ele. Richie se lembra de ter sentido seu peito quente com o gesto.

Como de costume, Tozier sempre mantinha seus olhos sobre Eddie o máximo que podia sem parecer suspeito – isso era o que ele pensava, ao menos. Ele realmente esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido que quando todos riam sobre alguma piada (a qual na maior parte das vezes vinha de Richie), ele se esquecia de fazer o mesmo porque estava ocupado demais preso em como os olhos de Eddie se fechavam, como os cantos de sua boca se erguiam e revelavam seus dentes perfeitos, e como o som de sua risada parecia se sobressair sobre as outras.

Richie _precisava_ contar. Era como se o ar estivesse sendo sugado de seus pulmões, e às vezes ele sentia o ímpeto de pedir emprestada a bombinha de asma do melhor amigo. Logo ele iria embora, e Eddie nunca saberia.

Foi em uma sexta-feira que Richie decidiu tentar mais uma vez. O sinal do fim das aulas tocou, e ele arrumou seu material rapidamente – ou seja, jogou tudo para dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito em menos de 3 segundos – e foi esperar os outros garotos na entrada da escola. Estava escorado contra o muro quando Eddie se aproximou, tentando regular a alça da própria mochila.

– Essa merda de mochila do caralho só pode tá de brincadeira comigo. – ele resmungou enquanto parava ao lado de Richie, que sorriu em diversão.

Eddie tinha as bochechas levemente coradas pela irritação com o objeto, e torcia seu pequeno nariz de um jeito adorável. Richie queria morrer.

– Wow, Eds, a mochila te fez algum mal irreparável? – Richie o encarou de cima a baixo. – Olha só pra você, fica uma gracinha todo bravo.

Richie apertou uma das bochechas de Eddie, como tinha costume de fazer sempre que a fofura do garoto era demais para ele lidar.

Eddie continuava usando seus amados – por ele e por Richie – shorts, e Deus abençoe aqueles shorts. Mas o clima já começava a esfriar, e Eddie usava calças jeans. Richie achava que ele ficava lindo usando qualquer coisa, mesmo.

Eddie ergueu o olhar para Richie, e o maior pôde dizer que ele não estava no melhor dos humores.

– Eu tava a ponto de jogar ela na porra do esgoto, mas acho que socar na sua boca vai servir, trashmouth. – agarrou o pulso do maior e o afastou de seu rosto, parecendo muito tentado a adicionar um soco na cara dele.

– Ai, desse jeito você fere meus sentimentos, Eds. – Richie levou a mão ao peito, em uma falsa ofensa.

– Eu já disse a porra de um milhão de vezes, Richie, não me-

– “chama de Eds”, eu sei, eu sei. – Tozier ergueu as mãos em rendição, e isso pareceu acalmar Eddie um pouco, que suspirou.

Richie mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter o sorriso que só pioraria as coisas no momento. Eddie tinha voltado a se atentar à alça da mochila, a qual não conseguia regular, e Richie se adiantou, desencostando-se da parede para ficar de frente ao menor, afastando as mãos dele da alça e regulando para ele.

Enquanto o fazia, Richie ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Eddie. Eles estavam perto outra vez, e as bochechas de Eds continuavam coradas, sua boca em um bico frustrado enquanto seus olhos encaravam os dedos longos de Richie trabalhando perto de seu peito, onde a alça se encontrava. E _droga_ , Richie queria tanto beijá-lo. Queria agarrar o tecido da camiseta de Eddie e puxá-lo, colar suas bocas, poder segurá-lo em seus braços...

Tozier parou o que fazia, e como Eds encarava sua ação, percebeu que ele parou e ergueu o olhar também. Os dois se encararam em silêncio, olhos nos olhos, e Richie pensou em simplesmente... dizer. Soltar de uma vez. Mas sabia que aquele não era o lugar, onde qualquer um poderia escutar, então precisava dar um jeito de ficar a sós com Eddie de novo, em privado.

– Hey, uhm... – pigarreou, passando a língua pelos lábios de forma nervosa e soltando a mochila de Eddie para empurrar seus óculos para cima em seu nariz, ao passo que eles tinham escorregado. Eles continuavam extremamente perto. – Eu tava pensando, meus pais não vão estar em casa hoje, então... Eu não queria ficar sozinho, v-

Antes que pudesse concluir seu convite, a voz de Stan foi ouvida, e Eddie deu um grande passo para trás, afastando-se de Richie em um segundo.

– Vamos dormir na sua casa hoje, então. Estávamos discutindo isso justamente agora, e parece que os pais de todos estão em casa. Você é o sortudo da vez, Rich.

Richie queria gritar.

Ele amava seus amigos, amava tê-los pra dormir em casa, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco frustrado de novo, já que isso significava que ele dificilmente teria oportunidade de falar com Eddie a sós sem que os outros estranhassem ou percebessem.

Encarou Stan e Bill, que estavam parados bem ao seu lado. Eles não pareciam ter se preocupado com a cena que acabaram de ver.

– Ótimo, v-v-valeu Rich. – Bill sorriu. – Eu v-vou avisar o M-Mike e o B-Ben quando ele c-chegar.

– Tranquilo, amigos. Mi casa es su casa. – Richie fez uma pequena reverência com a mão no peito para dramatizar, um sotaque espanhol na voz.

Ben passava pela entrada da escola naquele momento, conversando descontraidamente com alguma garota. Bill tinha namorada, e Stan estava saindo com uma menina que frequentava a mesma aula de química com ele. Ben, Richie e Eddie eram solteiros, embora Ben de vez em quando saísse com algumas meninas. Sempre que o assunto surgia no grupo, Richie fingia fazer parte. E pra ser justo, ele já tinha, sim, beijado algumas garotas em festas, mas não sentia nada. Eddie simplesmente não era um cara que apreciava muito contato físico, e sempre ficava um pouco mais na dele nessas conversas. Mesmo assim, Richie já o tinha visto sair com garotas também. É claro, que garota não gostaria de sair com Eddie?

Bill ergueu o braço e acenou para que Ben os visse. Ben se despediu da menina com um abraço e se aproximou dos amigos.

– Hey. – cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil.

Ben sempre era gentil.

– Hey. Vamos dormir na casa do Richie hoje. – Eddie se pronunciou.

– Legal. Que horas podemos ir, Rich?

Ben era o único que perguntava esse tipo de coisa, se dependesse dos outros, eles apenas apareceriam em qualquer momento. Não que Richie fosse diferente, não mesmo. Ben era realmente _o único._

– Hora que quiserem, caras. Se quiserem averiguar a comida deliciosa do Chefe Tozier aqui, podem até vir agora.

Ninguém quis arriscar. De qualquer forma, todos precisavam passar em casa para arrumar as coisas, e Bill ainda precisava avisar Mike dos planos, mas Richie bem que queria que Eddie tivesse aceitado.

Após se despedirem, cada um seguiu sua direção. Eddie acompanhou Richie, já que seus caminhos eram o mesmo. Rich podia ter aproveitado o tempo para trazer o assunto à tona, mas Eddie iniciou outra conversa, sobre a qual estava animado, e Richie jamais poderia interrompê-lo, então eles seguiram assim até a casa de Eds, onde se despediram, e Richie seguiu o resto de seu caminho sozinho.

Era por volta das 14h quando os garotos começaram a chegar. Eddie foi o último, alegando que sua mãe quase não o deixa vir quando soube que seria a casa de Richie. Richie fez uma piada sobre a situação, mas sabia que Sonia o odiava mais que aos outros. Ela achava que ele não era boa influência para seu filho, mas hey, ela própria não era.

Durante a tarde, eles se divertiram com jogos e brincadeiras. Eles estavam envelhecendo, sim, mas parecia que quando estavam juntos isso não importava muito. Infelizmente, Mike deu a ideia de jogarem verdade ou desafio, e Richie entrou em pânico.

Ele fugia em todas as festas apenas com a menção do nome daquele jogo. Ele tinha _medo_. Puro e genuíno medo de uma brincadeira besta. Porque Richie nunca poderia escolher verdade, e tinha receio de que os desafios poderiam talvez seguir um rumo parecido. Então, naturalmente, quando Mike indicou o jogo, Richie engasgou com o salgadinho que comia, e levou alguns segundos de tapas nas costas por Ben para se recuperar.

– E-Eu acabei de lembrar que tenho um trabalho muito importante pra fazer, e eu preciso terminar hoje. Joguem vocês! – Richie praticamente correu para seu quarto, deixando os garotos na sala.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha, alcançando uma caneta e abrindo um caderno em uma folha qualquer. Richie não tinha trabalho nenhum pra fazer, e sabia que seus amigos não tinham comprado a desculpa. Bem, não tinha o que fazer, ele não queria jogar e pronto. Era o único jogo na Terra que Richie Tozier não queria jogar nunca.

Ele podia ouvir as risadas e alguns gritos vindos do andar de baixo, onde os meninos jogavam. Vez ou outra conseguia escutar as perguntas e os desafios. Jurava ter ouvido Bill perguntar “de quem você gosta?”, e ter ouvido a voz de Eddie depois de um longo silêncio “uma garota da minha sala”. Apertou a caneta entre os dedos, mas seguiu rabiscando em seu caderno. E ele não sabia bem o que estava fazendo naquela folha, mas quando se afastou, percebeu que tinha traçado a silhueta de um garoto com uma blusa polo e um shorts, as meias na canela. Kaspbrak.

Richie fechou o caderno abruptamente ao ouvir passos subindo as escadas. Conseguiu esconder o caderno na gaveta antes de seus amigos adentrarem o quarto.

– Terminou o t-trabalho, R-Rich? – Bill perguntou enquanto se sentava na ponta da cama.

\- Yep, eu tenho certeza que detonei. Eu sempre detono em tudo que faço, pode perguntar pra mãe do Eddie. – Richie piscou.

Eddie grunhiu, erguendo o dedo do meio.

– Vai se foder, escroto.

– Prefiro fazer isso acompanhado, Eddie Espaguete. – sorriu de canto.

– Ugh, nojento! – Eddie fingiu vomitar. – E eu aposto que nem trabalho você tinha, devia estar matando o tempo porque tem medo de jogar.

Ben olhou de Richie para Eddie algumas vezes antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso e colocar a mão no ombro de Richie.

– Eu acho que o trabalho é pra valer, Eddie. Eu também tenho. É de história, não é, Rich?

Richie olhou para Ben, sabendo o que ele fazia. Por que o estava protegendo? Bom, talvez ele só tivesse mesmo um trabalho disso e achasse que o de Richie também era. Ele não ia abandonar a oportunidade de ter uma justificativa plausível pra não ser chamado de cagão.

– É isso aí. Um saco, mas tá feito. E aí, vamos assistir um filme? O primeiro a dormir vai fazer o café da manhã amanhã.

Stan fez uma careta, ainda escorado na porta.

– São 20h, quantos filmes você tem aqui mesmo?

– Vários. Vamos lá, perdedores. – Richie ergueu-se da cadeira e foi o primeiro a descer para a sala, ligar a TV e procurar as fitas.

Eles pediram pizza para jantar, e passaram a noite assistindo filmes enquanto comiam. Stan e Bill se acomodaram no chão com algumas almofadas, enquanto Eddie, Richie e Ben dividiam o sofá. Richie tirou proveito de sua posição entre os dois para se deitar, esticando as pernas sobre as de Eddie enquanto deitava a cabeça no colo de Ben. Ele era um garoto muito alto, então seus pés ficaram para fora do sofá, e Eddie bufou ao passo em que deixava Richie se acomodar e passava os próprios braços por sobre as pernas dele.

E assim eles ficaram, até Stan se levantar por volta das 2h e anunciar que estava indo dormir, recebendo uma provocação de Richie sobre fazer o café da manhã quando acordar. Bill não demorou nem 20 minutos para ir se juntar a Stanley, e Ben o seguiu, tirando a cabeça de Richie de seu colo com cuidado, ouvindo uma reclamação por parte do cacheado.

Foi assim que Eddie e Richie acabaram os dois sozinhos dividindo um sofá no meio da madrugada enquanto um filme qualquer passava na TV. Richie olhou de soslaio para o amigo, que parecia muito concentrado na tela, mas podia perceber o cansaço sob os olhos dele. Ele devia contar agora? Talvez fosse sua última chance em algum tempo, até conseguir ficar sozinho com Eddie de novo.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para iniciar a conversa, Eddie deu dois tapinhas em suas pernas em um pedido para que as tirasse de cima dele. Richie o fez, observando Eddie levantar e se espreguiçar.

– Acho que vou indo também. Eu tô exausto. – murmurou, levando uma das mãos aos olhos.

Era uma cena adorável.

– Vocês são tudo uns fracotes, cara. – recebeu um olhar de poucos amigos de Eddie. – Okay, okay, boa noite princesa. Vou terminar de ver o filme e já vou.

Eddie revirou os olhos e saiu da sala sem tecer mais nenhum comentário.

Richie se deitou no sofá, agora sozinho, e ali ficou até que o filme acabasse. Eram 3h e pouco quando finalmente foi se deitar, tendo que pular os sacos de dormir dos garotos para chegar até sua cama, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível.

Bem, ele achou que tinha obtido sucesso. Tirou os óculos e enfiou-se em baixo dos cobertores e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não estava com sono, estava irritado e queria acordar Eddie, queria sussurrar que gostava dele agora, no silêncio e escuridão do quarto.

– Rich? Você tá dormindo? – a voz de Eddie soou baixinha no quarto silencioso, como se ele estivesse com medo de realmente ser ouvido.

Richie virou de lado na cama, arrastando-se mais para a beirada na direção da voz. Alcançou os óculos na escrivaninha e colocou no rosto novamente, para ao menos conseguir ver a silhueta de Eddie deitado no saco de dormir bem ao seu lado. Ele sentia os olhos do amigo o encarando, mesmo que não conseguisse enxergar na escuridão.

– Não. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eddie ficou em silêncio. Richie sabia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, conseguia sentir seu incômodo no ar.

– O que houve? Não consegue dormir? – teve que perguntar, caso contrário Eddie poderia desistir e simplesmente ir dormir.

– É...

Richie mordeu o lábio de leve, sentando na cama devagar e se levantando. Estendeu uma das mãos para Eddie, esperando que ele pegasse para ajudá-lo a levantar. A mão de Eddie era bem menor que a sua, o que não era surpresa, já que Eddie sempre tinha sido o menor entre eles, e Richie tinha crescido absurdamente de uns anos para cá. Ela era macia, também, e Richie nunca queria soltá-la, mas teve que o fazer, ou Eds entranharia o fato do amigo estar segurando sua mão no escuro por mais tempo que o necessário.

Richie saiu do quarto com cuidado, acabando por quase tropeçar em Stan perto da porta, resultando nele e em Eddie segurando as risadas até chegarem à cozinha, onde finalmente puderam rir.

– Então, com saudades de casa? – Richie iniciou uma conversa enquanto pegava algumas coisas no armário e na geladeira.

– Não _mesmo_. Nem um pouco. – Eddie negou na hora.

Richie lançou-lhe um olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, antes de dar de ombros. Eddie tinha uma relação muito complicada com a mãe, que era uma louca abusiva e paranoica, então acreditava que ele estava falando a verdade. Segurou as duas xícaras nas quais tinha preparado chocolate quente e entregou uma delas para Eds, que aceitou com um pequeno sorriso.

Antes que o amigo pudesse tomar um gole, Richie o abraçou pelos ombros e o guiou até a porta de vidro no fundo da sala, que dava para a varanda. O ar frio da noite fez suas peles se arrepiarem, e Eddie se encolheu contra Richie, fazendo o maior sorrir. Não durou muito, entretanto, já que Eddie amava aquele lugar. Richie tinha certeza que era a parte favorita da casa para Eddie, então só o restou deixar que o menor se soltasse dele e fosse se escorar no parapeito de madeira, tomando um gole do chocolate.

Richie o observou ali, iluminado pela luz das estrelas e da lua cheia, brilhante no céu. Aproximou-se devagar e também se escorou ao lado do amigo. Assim eles ficaram por alguns minutos, até que seus chocolates acabassem e Richie virasse o rosto para observar Eddie. A luz da lua estava refletida em seus olhos, e Richie percebeu que nunca tinha visto Eddie daquele jeito, sob o céu noturno. Suas sardas pareciam as pequenas estrelas que agora estavam sobre suas cabeças.

Eddie olhou de volta, mas Richie sabia que nunca seria a mesma coisa. Eddie nunca o enxergaria da maneira como Richie enxergava. Enquanto ele via o garoto mais bonito que já conheceu, com todos os seus detalhes e imperfeições como um conjunto das melhores coisas existentes, Eddie provavelmente via seu melhor amigo de olhos enormes por conta das lentes grossas dos óculos terríveis que usava, ridiculamente alto e magricela, com cabelos bagunçados que às vezes ficava o encarando com a boca aberta.

Richie chamava a atenção de algumas garotas, isso era bem verdade, então sabia que não deveria ser tão ruim de aparência quanto pensava. Ainda assim, ele sabia que nada mais tinha nos olhos de Eddie do que um afeto amigável, o mesmo que ele tinha quando olhava para os outros garotos.

– Eu não consigo dormir no seu chão frio, muito próximo de debaixo da sua cama onde tem uma quantidade absurda de pó. – Eddie rompeu o silêncio.

Richie piscou algumas vezes, antes de rir. Eddie nunca mudava.

– Ah, é, sr. Higiene? Você gostaria de limpar o meu quarto durante essa bela madrugada, então? – sorriu de canto, como se estivesse flertando com ele.

Eddie riu também, revirando os olhos e negando com a cabeça.

– Por mais que seja uma oferta tentadora e eu saiba que você precisa _desesperadamente_ , eu vou ter que recusar. Primeiro, seu quarto é um lixo, tem tanta merda jogada por ali que eu aposto que ia encontrar muitas coisas que eu jamais quero ver na vida, tipo um cueca suja, ou uma meia 3 semanas sem lavar. Segundo, eu tô com sono.

Richie abriu a boca.

– Difamação! Eu não sou tão porco assim, Eds. As minhas merdas nunca serão descobertas, então, porque ninguém no mundo poderia tentar limpar meu quarto a não ser você.

– Me sinto honrado. – Eddie debochou.

Richie deu de ombros, sorrindo, e encarou a xícara vazia em mãos.

– Hey, Eddie... – chamou a atenção do amigo. Ele podia sentir os olhos do menor sobre seu rosto, mas não retribuiu o olhar. – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

– É sobre ter medo de jogar verdade ou desafio?

Richie o encarou de cenho franzido. Bem, tecnicamente era, de qualquer forma. Ele crispou os lábios, desviando o olhar para o chão.

– Você não precisa dizer nada se não quiser, Rich. Eu te zoei mais cedo porque é isso que a gente faz, mas você sabe que eu não falei sério.

O maior sorriu um pouco, escorando o quadril contra o parapeito da varanda.

– Eu sei, Eddie. Não era sobre isso que eu ia... bem, eu...

Eddie franziu o cenho e se inclinou um pouco na direção de Richie, parecendo um pouco frustrado por Rich não conseguir dizer o que tinha de tão importante pra dizer. Se ele estava assim, imagine Richie, que não conseguia forçar as palavras garganta a fora?

– Eu não tenho medo de palhaços. – foi o que acabou dizendo.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Eddie se ergueu em surpresa, mas ele tratou o assunto com seriedade, porque era. Richie se lembrava como se fosse ontem de quando mentiu sobre seu maior medo para seus amigos pela primeira vez. Eles tinham 14 anos, e estavam na praça, falando sobre a porra do palhaço desgraçado que os perseguia. As memórias sobre Pennywise se tornaram um borrão em sua mente com o tempo, e ninguém falava mais sobre isso. Coisas foram esquecidas, mas Richie nunca esqueceu esse detalhe. Sobre ter dito a todos, quando questionado, que tinha medo de palhaços. Ele até tinha um pouco, sim, mas não era nada perto de seus dois outros grandes medos.

Ser esquecido e ser descoberto.

Eddie ficou esperando em silêncio uma continuidade, que nunca chegou. Richie sorriu sem humor, apertando a xícara entre os dedos compridos, antes de se afastar do parapeito e entrar de volta na casa. Eddie o seguiu pouco depois, e ambos deixaram as xícaras na pia da cozinha.

– Você pode dormir na minha cama, eu não me importo. – Richie comentou depois de longos minutos em silêncio.

– E você?

– Tá achando que eu vou ser um cavalheiro e dormir no chão pra você dormir na cama? Vou dormir com você, oras. Afinal, minha cama é de casal, e você não é nem um terço de tão grande quanto pensa ser, Eds. – e o Richie de sempre estava de volta, empurrando Eddie de leve quando o mesmo veio bater nele por ser chamado de baixinho.

Ao menos eles entraram em um consenso, e ambos se deitaram juntos na cama, cada um de um lado, de costas um para o outro. Richie pensou que nunca pegaria no sono, o calor do corpo de Eddie atingia o seu próprio por baixo do edredom, e a consciência de que eles estavam tão perto, com nada impedindo que se tocassem estava o deixando louco, mas ele conseguiu.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, podia ouvir um burburinho ao longe, que foi se tornando cada vez mais próximo até que abrisse os olhos e se deparasse com Bill, Stanley, Ben e Mike sussurrando um para o outro em uma roda próximo à porta. Eles pareciam discutir alguma coisa, mas Richie não tinha certeza, já que estava sem óculos. Foi quando todos viraram para ele é que Richie percebeu como estava estranhamente confortável e com o rosto contra algo mais duro que um travesseiro. Muito lentamente, foi abaixando o olhar até ver seu próprio braço envolto na cintura de alguém. Não alguém qualquer, e sim Eddie. Richie estava literalmente deitado no peito de Eddie, o braço em sua cintura para mantê-lo no lugar e a perna sobre as dele em uma posição confortável – ao menos para si próprio.

O braço de Eddie estava sobre suas costas, ele conseguia sentir.

Eddie estava acordando, suas feições se contraindo enquanto se mexia sob o corpo do maior. Os garotos continuavam a olhar para a cara deles em silêncio. Richie estava entrando em pânico. A mão de Eddie se fechou contra a camiseta de Richie, em suas costas, e ele levou a mão livre aos olhos, coçando de leve antes de abri-los.

Richie paralisou completamente enquanto Eddie tomava consciência e percebia o que acontecia. Quando ele olhou para Richie, não parecia nem um por cento de tão alarmado quanto pareceu um segundo depois, ao olhar para os amigos. O que era uma péssima notícia, sendo que Eddie enxergava bem o suficiente para ver as expressões deles no momento.

Richie se afastou rapidamente, sentando na cama e pegando os óculos na cabeceira ao seu lado. Empurrou-os sobre o nariz, o olhar baixo enquanto sentia as próprias bochechas esquentarem. Era constrangedor. Quem dera ele tivesse acordado assim com Eddie, e apenas Eddie, sem uma plateia para julgá-los.

Quando teve coragem de erguer o olhar, Stan tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão de entediado no rosto, enquanto Bill e Mike pareciam meio sem jeito. Ben os encarava com o mesmo sorriso terno de sempre.

– Desculpem se acordamos vocês, estávamos tentando decidir se acordávamos vocês pra tomar café ou não. Vocês pareciam confortáveis, e cansados...

A voz de Ben era calma, como de costume, mas as palavras pareceram acordar o mau humor em Eddie, que pulou pra fora da cama e irrompeu para fora do quarto. Uma porta pôde ser ouvida se fechando, que Richie imaginava ser do banheiro.

– Uh... Valeu, eu acho. Eu tô morto de fome. – Richie tentou quebrar o gelo e o clima esquisito que ficou no quarto, levantando da cama e indo abraçar Stan. – Stanley, meu mano, então você caprichou no nosso café da manhã?

Stan revirou os olhos e seguiu com Richie para a cozinha, deixando que ele o abraçasse, o que era um pouco raro.

Todos começaram a comer, conversando como sempre, rindo e fazendo piadas. Eddie apareceu um tempinho depois, felizmente parecia normal e se envolveu com o clima tranquilo da cozinha.

~

Richie não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquilo. Sobre a manhã em que acordou nos braços de Eddie, literalmente. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão confortável na vida, e ao mesmo tempo tão envergonhado. Seus amigos nunca tocaram no assunto e nem pareciam tentados a tocar, Eddie também não. Na verdade, Eddie parecia fingir que nada tinha acontecido, e talvez não tivesse mesmo. Quer dizer, não era nada demais, afinal de contas. Richie já tinha dormido com os outros meninos e acordado em umas situações vergonhosas, tipo a vez em que Mike acordou com a cara na bunda de Richie, que estava agarrado ao pé de Bill. Mas de longe tinha sido tão constrangedor quanto acordar com Eddie, porque no fundo ele sabia que era diferente.

O sentimento era diferente, mas ele vinha apenas da parte de Richie, então era claro que, para Eddie e para os garotos, nada de diferente tinha acontecido.

Richie continuava precisando reforçar isso para seu cérebro adolescente e hormonal, que insistia em sonhar com isso e ir um pouco _além_ disso algumas vezes, fazendo-o acordar um pouco _animado_ demais de manhã.

E falando em cérebro hormonal de adolescente, a época da formatura se aproximava, e todos procuravam seus pares para o baile. Junto a isso, é claro, as provas finais, para as quais Richie estava mais que pronto – ele nunca foi de estudar muito, por falta de necessidade, já que era um dos alunos com as médias mais altas da escola –, mas fingia que não para ter uma desculpa por não estar pensando naquela porcaria de baile o dia todo como seus amigos.

O assunto tinha reinado na mesa do refeitório pela segunda semana seguida, e Richie estava a ponto de jogar sua sobremesa – pudim de leite – na cara de Bill, que fora o responsável por isso naquele fatídico dia.

– E-Eu não s-sei que tipo de f-flor a Louise gostaria de g-ganhar. E se n-não combinar c-com o vestido dela?

– Billy, como sua namorada você devia saber o quão pouco ela se importa com esse tipo de coisa. Ela só quer estar com você e se divertir nessa noite, cara. – Richie insistiu mais uma vez.

– Ele tá certo, Bill. Você parece um pouco nervoso com isso, só relaxa. – Stan reforçou.

Richie abriu a boca em surpresa. Stanley Uris tinha concordado com ele.

– Ah, puta merda, eu não acredito. STAN CONCORDOU COMIGO, ESSA É A PORRA DO MELHOR E MAIS BIZARRO DIA DA MINHA VIDA, SENHORAS E SENHORES! SABEM QUANTO TEMPO EU ESPEREI POR ISSO? – a voz do cacheado começou a se elevar ao mesmo tempo em que ele levantava do banco, adquirindo uma pose de diplomata.

Stan revirou os olhos, batendo a própria mão contra a testa. Era um mistério como ele ainda andava com eles.

– V-Vocês t-têm razão. Nós até v-vamos pra m-mesma universidade...

E então eles engataram em uma conversa sobre universidades, misturado com algumas coisas sobre o baile, as quais Richie só ouvia por cima. Ele estava propositalmente tentando bloquear a conversa, porque a menção Universidade o fazia lembrar de que tinha recebido a carta aceitando sua inscrição para a UCLA, e Richie estaria pulando de alegria se ele não precisasse partir antes. Antes do baile, antes de todos os seus amigos. Ele só teria tempo de participar da formatura, e logo após sair dela precisaria deixar a cidade. Tozier não tinha conseguido abordar o assunto com nenhum dos losers até agora, e duvidava que fosse conseguir.

Ele ficou em sua própria cabeça por algum tempinho, mas ter Richie Tozier e Eddie Kaspbrak calados ao mesmo tempo era como um sinal de apocalipse, então não tardou para que chamassem sua atenção.

– Rich, Eddie? Já arrumaram um par para o baile? – Ben indagou.

– Nah, ainda não. Eu já disse pra vocês, não é como se toda garota sonhasse em ir ao baile comigo. – Eddie deu de ombros.

Richie não tinha um par para o baile. Eddie também não. Richie meio que queria que Eddie sugerisse que eles fossem juntos, nem que fosse como amigos – que era o mais provável a acontecer de verdade.

Por uma fração de segundos, Richie conseguiu se imaginar indo ao baile com Eddie. Ambos com um terno simples, nos quais eles pareceriam quase pessoas descentes, dançando a noite toda no salão como os dois péssimos dançarinos que eles eram, algumas vezes pisando um no pé do outro e rindo horrores com isso, mas tendo a oportunidade de se abraçarem para mal saírem do lugar em uma música lenta e romântica, na qual eles apenas balançariam para os lados, os olhos perdidos um no outro.

Richie era a merda de um romântico.

Mas a realidade era outra, e muito mais dura que isso.

– Eddie, você precisa convidar alguém. Você nem ao menos tentou. – dias atrás, era Stan ouvindo essa mesma frase de Bill, mas agora ele tinha ouvido o tal conselho e obtido sucesso em levar a tal garota com quem ele estava saindo.

Antes que Eddie pudesse rebater, Richie pigarreou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, mais para perto dos garotos.

– Eu fui convidado. – anunciou.

Os olhos dos três se fixaram nele, surpresos. Entre todos na mesa, não era segredo que Bill era o favorito de quem os conhecia por fora, afinal, ele era muito bonito e educado. Mas Richie, quando passou pela puberdade, também passou a chamar atenção das garotas de forma positiva por sua aparência. O maxilar marcado, os lábios bem desenhados e as maçãs do rosto levemente saltadas. Duas ou três meninas já o tinham chamado para ir ao baile.

– O quê? – foi Eddie que quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu não estou nem tão surpreso, isso é o pior. – Stan resmungou, mas lhe lançou um leve sorriso. – Com quem você vai, então?

– Ah, com ninguém.

Seu olhar caiu sobre Eddie, que tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos – tão fofos, grandes e brilhantes olhos – presos sobre ele.

– C-Como assim? Você r-recusou? – Bill não parecia lá muito chocado.

– Yep. Na real, eu já tenho uma parceira doidinha pra dançar comigo a noite toda. – Richie sorriu de canto.

– Eu juro que se você disser minha mãe... – Eddie começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

– A sra. K vai amar a flor que eu comprei pra ela, combina com a camisola sexy que ela usa pra mim todas as noites. Dessa vez a dança não vai ser na cama.

Richie mal terminou a frase e todos gritavam e resmungavam “BEEP BEEP RICHIE!”, e Eddie até mesmo jogou a papel alumínio que embrulhava seu lanche no rosto de Richie, que apenas gargalhou alto.

Foi ali que o assunto morreu naquele dia. Mais tarde, quando o sinal do fim das aulas tocou, e Richie saiu de sua sala com a mochila jogada sobre o ombro, foi que Eddie finalmente conseguiu seu par para o baile. O maior parou no meio do corredor movimentado, recebendo algumas trombadas de alunos desconhecidos, mas ocupado demais pra se importar, os olhos fixos em Eddie parado de frente para uma garota que aprecia ter o mesmo tamanho que ele. As mãos de Eddie estavam agarradas na barra da própria blusa vermelha, os dedos pequenos e delicados – dedos que Richie tanto gostava, que vez ou outra pairavam sobre sua pele em um contato não intencional ou amigável – enroscados no tecido. As bochechas suavemente avermelhadas, enquanto ele parecia muito impressionado com a resposta que recebia da menina loira de cabelos curtos.

O sorriso forçado que Richie colocou no rosto já era tão recorrente que ninguém percebeu. Ele conseguiu mantê-lo no rosto mesmo na saída, quando se encontraram com os garotos, e Eddie contou a grande novidade e confirmou o pesadelo de Richie.

Eddie iria dançar naquela noite, usando um terno e se divertindo horrores. Só não seria com Richie. E estava tudo bem, Richie nem poderia ir mesmo.

Ele ainda foi capaz de dar risada e “comemorar” quando encontraram com Mike. Mike não estudava na mesma escola que eles, mas também teria um baile na própria, e obviamente já tinha um par também. O moreno parecia muito atento em Richie para o gosto do cacheado.

– Hey, Rich, você pode me ajudar com uma questão de matemática pra prova de amanhã? Te acompanho até sua casa e você me ajuda rapidinho. – Mike pediu depois de um tempo.

Richie concordou sem pensar muito. Ele era o melhor em matemática, e Mike era um ótimo aluno, paciente e compreensivo, como Richie já tinha constatado de outras vezes em que o dera uma mãozinha com alguma matéria. Assim, os dois se despediram dos demais e foram para a casa do cacheado.

Eles mal entraram no quarto, e Mike o puxou para sentar na cama, enquanto arrastava a cadeira da escrivaninha para ficar de frente para Richie.

– Por que não o chamou?

A pergunta de Mike pairou no ar por um tempo até Richie entender que o assunto

não era matemática.

– De que merda você tá falando, Mike? Tá maluco, cara? O estresse de fim de ano subiu a cabeça, né. – riu.

Mike não caiu nessa, e continuou a encará-lo seriamente.

– Richie, por que não convidou o Eddie pro baile?

Se tivesse como os olhos dele ficarem maiores atrás das lentes daqueles óculos, tinham acabado de ficar.

– O... quê...? Mas...

– Desculpa, tava óbvio na sua expressão o quanto Eddie conseguir um par te abalou. Não é de hoje que eu percebo como você age perto dele, e sinceramente? Eu acho que ele teria concordado. Em ir com você ao baile, eu quero dizer.

Richie não conseguia encontrar palavras. O grande tagarela, não conseguia encontrar palavras de novo por conta do mesmo assunto. Richie ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, que eventualmente Mike suspirou e foi se sentar ao seu lado, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro e apertando de leve.

– Tá tudo bem, Rich. – a voz do garoto era tão terna e carinhosa, que Richie sentiu o soluço escapar antes mesmo das primeiras lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Os braços de Mike o rodearam, e ele deixou que Richie chorasse em seu ombro o quanto precisasse. Richie nunca esperava que fosse Mike o primeiro a notar, mas sabia que se um deles tivesse notado, Mike seria um dos com mais coragem pra abordar o assunto.

– O que eu faço, Mike? – murmurou um tempo depois, quando parou de chorar e se afastou do ombro do amigo.

Mike sorriu para ele.

– Você deveria contar pra ele, Rich. Ele ia gostar de saber, e isso te faria bem.

E ele estava certo. E como estava. Ficar esperando e guardar suas vontades para si próprio tinha resultado em figuradamente perder Eddie para um garota.

Richie tinha se decidido, e dessa vez era pra valer.

~

Era o dia da formatura. Richie não tinha contado para seus amigos que iria embora daqui a algumas horas. Despedidas para ele eram as piores, então as evitava o máximo que podia.

Eram três horas da tarde e eles estavam todos sentados alinhados em cadeiras sobre um palco, com becas pretas – que felizmente era a cor de Richie – e em ordem de chamada. Isso impedia que ele conversasse com seus amigos, e mesmo Stan não estando longe, apenas uma cadeira de distância, ele estava em seu modo sério e concentrado, no qual ignorava a existência de Richie com a facilidade de quem vinha aprimorando o método há uns 6 anos.

No fim, Richie foi obrigado a ficar quieto durante todo o evento, e quando finalmente todos pegaram seu diploma, ficou feliz em jogar o chapéu para cima e correr para seus amigos. Mike estava lá, na plateia, assistindo e apoiando, e correu para se juntar aos outros em um abraço em grupo desengonçado e cheio de risadas. Na formatura de Mike, que tinha sido dois dias atrás, eles tinham feito a mesma coisa, e recebido os mesmos tipos de olhares.

Nenhum deles se importava.

Sonia, mãe de Eddie, aproximou-se deles e arrastou Eddie para cumprimentar alguns parentes, ou algo assim, e Richie sentiu o peito apertar ao ver o amigo se afastar.

Richie olhou bem para os outros 4 garotos que ficaram, e pediu para que o seguissem. Sem esperar, andou para fora do salão e deu a volta até a parte de trás do terreno, um campo vazio com a grama mal cortada que parecia não ter fim. Bill, Stan, Ben e Mike pareciam preocupados quando alcançaram Richie, e o cacheado não conteve o sorriso ao ver os quatro em sua frente.

– Porra, eu vou sentir tanta saudades de vocês. – Richie riu baixo, negando com a cabeça enquanto se encostava na parede.

– O que houve, Richie? – Ben se aproximou um pouco mais.

Richie negou mais uma vez, batendo de leve a cabeça contra a superfície morna – por conta da luz do sol que batera intensamente no local – da parede.

– Eu tô indo embora. Lembra quando eu disse que entrei pra UCLA? Eles precisam que eu me matricule até amanhã, então preciso ir hoje. Na verdade, eu já devia ter ido, mas não queria perder a formatura também.

O silêncio parecia machucar. Richie ergueu o olhar para tentar ler o rosto de seus amigos, esperando que estivessem bravos, mas apenas encontrou um misto de tristeza e felicidade bizarra.

– Puta merda, parece que vocês tão com dor de barriga com essas caretas aí.

Os quatro irromperam em risadas, e Richie jura ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Stan, que virou a cabeça antes que pudesse ter certeza.

– Foi p-por isso que não se p-preocupou com o baile? – Bill arriscou.

Richie deu de ombros sem muito interesse.

– Eu sabia que ia perder. Não é tão ruim, na verdade, não poderia levar quem eu queria mesmo. É tipo um problema a menos. – percebeu que tinha falado demais, mas não conseguia se importar muito no momento. – Mesmo assim eu ia gostar de encher a cara de ponche com vocês, e dançar com vocês. Mas passamos por muitas merdas, boas e ruins, nesses anos todos, e eu não me arrependo de nenhuma delas. Cada uma serviu pra que nos aproximássemos e eu tenho orgulho pra caralho de vocês, de ser parte do clube dos perdedores.

Richie sorriu e deixou que seu olhar pairasse sobre cada um. Mal percebeu quando Stan se moveu, e sentiu os braços dele o rodearem antes de vê-lo realmente.

– Seu _idiota_. – Stan resmungou no abraço. – Devia ter nos contado antes. Que droga, Richard.

Stan podia não parecer, mas era forte. Ele apertou tanto Richie, que ele chegou a ofegar em busca de ar, mas retribuiu da melhor forma que podia. Stanley foi seu primeiro amigo, seu vínculo com ele sempre fora como o de um irmão. Ter que dizer adeus doía como o inferno.

Richie beijou o topo da cabeça do amigo, antes que Stan o soltasse e limpasse o próprio rosto com as costas das mãos. E então Richie recebeu um abraço de todos, e mais comentários de como ele devia ter contado antes. Bill mal conseguia falar de tanto que gaguejava, e Richie apenas acariciava suas costas como para que ele entendesse que não tinha muita pressa pra falar, podia tomar seu tempo.

– Ah, merda.

O relógio de Richie marcava 17h. Ele precisava se apressar, ou não teria tempo de se despedir de Eddie.

– Eddie ainda deve estar aqui, estou vendo o carro da mãe dele. – Ben comentou, sabendo o que Richie precisava.

Com um sorriso enorme, Tozier deu adeus aos seus amigos pela última vez antes de correr para dentro do salão de novo. Entregou a beca, ficando agora apenas de calça jeans e camiseta do AC/DC, procurando Eddie pelo local. Custou alguns bons minutos para encontrar o menor, já sem beca, próximo a um grupo de adultos que já pareciam ter esquecido de sua existência. Richie aproveitou a deixa pra segurar Eddie pelo pulso e arrastá-lo até a calçada.

Pararam em frente às duas bicicletas. A de Richie e a de Eddie estavam encostadas uma na outra contra o pequeno muro da entrada. Já pensando nesse momento, Richie tinha estacionado seu carro de onde iria partir e vindo para a formatura de bicicleta, passando pela casa de Eddie para pegar a dele também. Não foi exatamente fácil, mas os anos em que pedalavam por toda a cidade quando eram muito novos para tirar carta serviram de alguma coisa. Ele mal tinha suado pra valer. E agora ali estavam, Richie subindo na própria bicicleta, um pouco pequena para seu tamanho agora, e segurando a de Eddie para ele.

– Richie, como você pegou minha bicicleta? Por que _estamos_ andando de bicicleta agora? – Eddie indagou, mas mesmo assim subiu na própria.

– Apenas relaxe, Eds. Quero te levar num lugar.

Eddie não expressou objeção, apenas pedalou ao lado de Richie, com mais facilidade que ele por não ter crescido tanto assim em tamanho quanto o amigo crescera. Eddie foi o caminho inteiro falando sobre como a beca era nojenta, a ideia de vestir a mesma roupa que sabe Deus quantas outras pessoas já não vestiram, e quantos germes podiam ter naquele tecido, mas Richie não se importou nem um pouco. Na verdade, ele manteve um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, pois sabia que aquela seria a última vez que ouviria sobre a germofobia do menor. Richie queria ter ajudado, ainda queria ajudar ele a superar a situação, mas Eddie era tão forte. Era a pessoa mais forte que Richie conhecia, e sabia que ele conseguiria superar qualquer obstáculo que aparecesse em seu caminho.

Quando Richie parou sobre a ponte do beijo, Eddie foi obrigado a parar ao seu lado. Aquele era o lugar onde os apaixonados gravavam na madeira os nomes dos focos de suas paixões, na esperança de darem certo. Toda a lateral da ponte, de ambos os lados, continha diversas escrituras, tantas que era difícil encontrar algo específico no meio delas, mas anos atrás, um Richie de 14 anos deixava a gravura de sua inicial com a de Eddie. Um garoto jovem, com uma paixão secreta, com extremo medo de ser pego, gravando às pressas. Richie deixou a bicicleta no início da ponte, e se pôs a andar, esperando que Eddie fizesse o mesmo.

– A ponte do beijo? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Richie parou de andar ao chegarem na metade, e dali podiam ver o carro do maior estacionado no acostamento no final. Quando Richie olhou para Eddie, o menor tinha uma expressão confusa e até mesmo assustada. Richie lhe direcionou um sorriso tranquilo, sentando sobre a beirada da ponte e batendo na madeira ao seu lado em um pedido mudo para Eddie fazer o mesmo. Sem hesitar, Eddie o fez, tendo que pular um pouco para conseguir se ajeitar.

Os dois olharam para a frente, mais uma vez o pôr do sol aquecendo suas peles de forma fraca, enquanto ele sumia no horizonte.

Que outro melhor momento para contar a Eddie do que o momento exato em que o sol está há pouquíssimos minutos de desaparecer completamente, quando o céu é uma mistura de laranja, rosa e roxo?

– Eu gosto de você.

As palavras saíram com mais tranquilidade do que Richie jamais pensou que sairiam. Ele mal pensou que elas de fato sairiam, pra começo de conversa.

– Eu realmente gosto. Estou apaixonado por você, e tenho estado desde os 13 anos. – Richie desceu da beirada e se colocou na frente de Eddie, que o encarava de olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos pelo choque. – Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu só tinha 13 anos, e a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu gostava de passar mais tempo com você do que com os outros, que eu gostava, _precisava_ , encher mais o seu saco do que o dos outros. Eu queria tanto a sua atenção, que tentava de tudo pra obtê-la. Eu nunca me senti atraído por garotas. Quando a Bev entrou pro grupo, eu até pensei que talvez eu pudesse gostar dela, porque ela era diferente, era legal, mas a merda é que sempre foi você, Eddie.

“– E eu tentei, eu tentei _pra caralho_ , não me sentir assim. Eu saí com garotas, eu as beijei, mas a minha mente nunca deixou de te imaginar no lugar delas. Eu queria poder dizer que sinto muito por isso, mas não sinto. Eu não consigo odiar o fato de gostar de você, e não consigo te odiar por não sentir o mesmo. Eu só consigo _me_ odiar por ser essa aberração.

Eddie pareceu prestes a falar, mas Richie tinha começado e agora não podia parar. Se ele parasse, nunca mais seria capaz de continuar.

– Não, por favor. Me deixa... Me deixa terminar. Você não faz ideia de como me faz sentir, Eds, e eu guardei isso por tanto tempo com medo do que você iria pensar. Não consigo entender como você não é a porra do garoto mais adorado dessa merda de cidade, porque eu olho pra você e vejo alguém tão incrível. Eu sei que sou um idiota, mas te fazer rir é a melhor sensação do mundo, e esse tem sido um dos meus maiores objetivos desde que nos conhecemos, porque eu percebi que o seu sorriso é tão bonito, e o som da sua risada tão doce, que faz meu peito aquecer. Esse se tornou meu som favorito. E seus olhos, porra, Eds... Você tem os olhos mais adoráveis do mundo, e eu amo como eles brilham quando você tá feliz, como se arregalam quando tá surpreso, e como parecem revelar tudo que você sente. Eu amo a droga das suas sardas, e eu já contei elas. São 32. Elas parecem pequenas estrelas no seu rosto.

Richie tomou fôlego, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve.

– Tudo em você, as suas qualidades e os seus defeitos. Tudo me encanta, e eu queria que você soubesse antes que eu fosse embora, porque é, eu estou indo embora agora. Eu tive tanto medo desse dia chegar, de quando eu fosse te dizer adeus de verdade, e aqui estamos. Quero agradecer por todos esses anos, por ter sido meu melhor amigo e tudo que eu precisava e não sabia. Eu me apaixonei pelo garoto que matou a porra de um palhaço do mal, o garoto mais corajoso que eu conheço. Você, Eddie.

O rosto de Eddie no momento parecia uma confusão total. O fato de Richie não ter apanhado ou ter sido largado sozinho já era um ótimo sinal. O castanho dos olhos de Eddie pareciam ainda mais intensos e bonitos enquanto percorriam o rosto de Richie com energia, parecendo desesperados para encontrar alguma coisa.

Eddie ofegou, como se tivesse prendendo a respiração esse tempo todo. Ele parecia não ter encontrado o que procurava no rosto de Richie, e Tozier não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

E nem saberia.

O alarme do relógio tocou, mas dessa vez não era o de Eddie, e não foi o suficiente para quebrar a concentração dos dois um no outro. O tempo se esgotou tão rápido, Richie precisava pegar a estrada agora mesmo, mas o que sempre o prendia estava bem ali, na sua frente, o prendendo mais um pouco.

E Richie deixou que Eddie o prendesse mais uma vez, uma última vez.

Inclinando-se para frente, Richie tocou o rosto de Eddie com a mão direita, o polegar acariciando a pele macia como ele sempre sonhara. Pela terceira vez no ano, eles estavam muito perto, mas diferente das vezes anteriores, ninguém se afastou. Os olhos de Richie foram se fechando conforme se aproximava, e os de Eddie também.

O toque de seus lábios foi tão sutil e delicado de primeiro momento, que eles mal podiam sentir. Um selinho, que se tornou em um pressionar de lábios necessitado, que então, com um entreabrir de bocas, tornou-se um beijo desesperadamente intenso.

Richie beijou Eddie como se aquela fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. Como se Eddie fosse tudo que sempre quis e sempre fosse querer, porque ele era mesmo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam e dançavam por suas bocas. Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quem se agarrou ao corpo do outro primeiro, mas as mãos passavam por entre eles, tocando e apertando em uma tentativa de memorizar tudo o que podiam. Em algum momento, as pernas de Eddie se separaram para abrigar Richie, e entrelaçaram-se em sua cintura, e eles estavam o mais próximos que já estiveram e que já estariam.

Poderia ter passado bem um minuto, ou vários, até mesmo uma hora, e Richie não saberia dizer. Estava escuro, o sol tinha sumido de uma vez, e apenas as poucas luzes de iluminação da ponte permitiam que Richie apreciasse a visão dos lábios vermelhos, úmidos e levemente inchados de Eddie, que agarrava sua camiseta com ambas as mãos.

– _Eu te amo pra caralho, Eds. Eu espero que não seja um adeus definitivo._

Foi a última coisa que Richie Tozier sussurrou para Eddie Kaspbrak, antes de dar alguns passos para trás e correr em direção ao carro, ainda esperando por ele no acostamento.

Eddie só pôde observar o carro dar a partida e sumir aos poucos na estrada, até que não restasse nada.

Quando ele conseguiu ter forças o suficiente para descer da beirada da ponte, Eddie foi para casa. Suas emoções pareciam um turbilhão de coisas sem sentido, e sua boca parecia ainda sentir o toque da de Richie.

O ponto específico na madeira, onde estava gravado as iniciais “R + E”, seguiu camuflado entre as tantas outras, e Eddie jamais a descobriu. Jamais descobriu, também, sobre as lágrimas que Richie deixou cair no carro, enquanto dirigia para cada vez mais longe de seu coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie Kaspbrak é lentinho, coitado. Dormiu no ponto e perdeu a parada.  
> Os sentimentos do Eddie em relação à tudo isso eu deixo pra imaginação de vocês.
> 
> Obrigada por terem lido, eu aprecio se puderem deixar um sinal de que gostaram ou não.


End file.
